This invention relates to a windshield wiper assembly. In prior windshield wiper assemblies such as that shown in German specification OS No. 2,052,354, a link is articulated to the front end of a fastening member facing the moving joint of the wiper blade. The fastening member is secured on a wiper shaft in a manner protected against twisting. A helical compression spring arranged within the link acts normally upon the wiper rod and also via a C-shaped yoke acts upon the fastening member.
For styling and safety, windshield wiper assemblies having a concealed parking position are provided. When these assemblies are not operated, the wiper arm and the wiper blade rest in a narrow opening of the vehicle body. For such installations, the wiper assembly should be compact; in particular, the wiper arm must have a small overall height.
It is difficult to provide a wiper assembly having a helical spring in an installation having a concealed parking position because the angle of inclination of the helical compression spring may not fall below a given value to ensure sufficiently great contact pressures of the wiper blade on the windshield.
In a windshield wiper installation according to the German specification OS No. 1,919,350 it has been attempted to achieve a smaller overall height of the wiper arm by using two springs and a U-shaped yoke conducted round the wiper shaft. It is necessary to use a guide arrangement for the yoke moved to and fro through the spring action. Because this part moves slidingly on a holding means which is fastened on the link by means of a rivet or the like, the connecting point and the holding means are subject to a considerable load and wear. Furthermore such an arrangement results in a relatively long wiper arm link, so that this windshield wiper installation is inappropriate for some vehicle models.